Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars
by Isaac The Darkrai
Summary: Hey guys! Here with a little Isaac The Darkrai in the world of Star Wars!
1. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...and in another dimension...

*In a distant part of space, a battleship is seen...a Dark Mewtwo walks towards the deck, where many other Pokémon are working and a Charizard comes*  
Charizard:The fleet is ready, Lord.  
Dark Mewtwo:Good...prepare for the invasion  
Charizard:Yes, my Lord *Leaves*  
Dark Mewtwo:Soon...soon the Republic will fall...soon...

*In the desert planet of Tatooine, a Darkrai by the name of Isaac is staring at the double sunset*  
Isaac: *Smiles* Soon... *Looks at my ship made out of spare parts* I will leave here...soon...  
Dark Mewtwo and Isaac:Soon...


	2. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 2

*Isaac is walking with his friend Rafa The Gardevoir*  
Rafa:Wow...your uncle finally let you take a break!  
Isaac:Yeah *Sighs* Working a moisture farm gets really boring Raphie!  
Rafa: *Glares at Isaac* Don't call me that! I told you a million times already!  
Isaac:What? It's a nice nickname!  
Rafa: But I still don't like it!  
Isaac: Oh be quiet...you like the name, plus we're here *Isaac and Rafa make it to Mos Eisley*  
Isaac:Let's head to the Watto's shop! I need new parts for my ship, plus...an extra seat!  
Rafa:Wait...you mean?  
Isaac:I want you to come with me!  
Rafa:Isaac...I...Isaac...I can't-  
*An explosion is heard*  
Isaac:What the!?  
Rafa:That came from your house!  
Isaac: *Gasps* Uncle Mewtwo and Aunt Cresselia! *Isaac and Rafa run towards Isaac's home*


	3. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 3

*Isaac and Rafa make it to Isaac's house to see Isaac's house on fire, with a Mewtwo and a Cresselia on the ground dead*  
Rafa: *Gasps*  
Isaac: *Cries and runs to them* No...no...NO!  
Dark Mewtwo: There you are...I've been looking for you...  
Isaac: WHO ARE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU!  
Dark Mewtwo: Heh...the Force is strong with you...and her...but you have a stronger tie with the Force...now with your hate...anger! Join me! And we will control the galaxy as Master and Apprentice!  
Isaac: What are you talking about!?  
Dark Mewtwo: *Pulls out a Lightsaber and turn it on, showing a blood-red color*  
Rafa: A-a Sith Lord!  
Isaac: I'll never join a Sith Lord!  
Dark Mewtwo: Oh well. Now you die! *Dark Mewtwo jumps towards them, but something clashes with his Lightsaber*  
Rafa:What the...  
*A Shiny Mega Gallade appears, clashing the Sith Lord's Lightsaber with a green Lightsaber*  
Gallade:Run!  
Rafa:A Jedi...  
*Isaac pulls out a blaster and shoots Dark Mewtwo's Lightsaber out of his hand*  
Dark Mewtwo: Argh! Damnit!  
*Isaac, Rafa, and the Gallade run away*  
Dark Mewtwo: Damnit...they got away...


	4. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 4

*Isaac, Rafa, and the Gallade make it to a safe place*  
Isaac: They're dead...Uncle Mewtwo and Aunt Cresselia... *Isaac cries*  
Rafa: Who was that Sith!? And who are you!? *Rafa says to the Gallade*  
Gallade: My name is Shade...and that Sith Lord is Darth Sion..  
Rafa: Darth Sion...  
Isaac: I'll kill him...I'll hunt him down until I have his head!  
Shade: Anger and hate leads to the Dark Side...Darth Sion is right...you both have a strong connection with the Force... *Shade hands them Lightsabers* I knew there were people here like you two...these Lightsabers are your difference between Life and Death in a battle, do not lose them *Isaac ignites his, a blazing blue light shines, while Rafa ignites her's to show a green color*  
Isaac and Rafa: Cool...  
Shade: Meet my apprentice, Sarah  
*A Shiny Gardevoir appears*  
Sarah: So...these are the newbies? Wow...they look weak  
Isaac and Rafa: Hey!  
*Sarah giggles*  
Sarah: I was joking around! No need to get angry about it  
Shade: Alright, that's enough, time for some training eh...  
Isaac: I'm Isaac and this is Raphie  
Rafa:For the last time, my name is Rafa!  
Shade: Nice to meet you two, now for some training


	5. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 5

*After hours of training inside Shade's ship, Isaac and Rafa are tired*  
Isaac: Oh my god...I never thought training could be so hard...  
Sarah: Heh...being a Jedi is harder...trust me  
Rafa: Where are we going now?  
Shade: To Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple  
Rafa: The Jedi Temple!? Sweet!  
Shade: I'm going to check with the Jedi Council if you two can be trained to be Jedi under my supervision  
Isaac: W-woah...  
Sarah: We're going into Hyperspeed soon, hold tight you two  
Isaac: I always wanted to leave Tatooine...but not like this  
*The ship goes into Hyperspeed, on it's way to Coruscant*


	6. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 6

*Darth Sion was in his Starfighter, following our heroes, until he saw them land in planet of Roon*  
Sion: Heh...they're foolish, thinking they could escape.  
*A female Charizard appears behind Sion*  
Charizard: Master...what is your bidding?  
Sion: Find the Jedi and those two kids, Darth Maligna...and kill them  
Maligana: Yes Master  
*Maligna walks towards her Starfighter, as it speeds towards Roon*

*Meanwhile on Roon, our heroes are in a bit of trouble*  
Shade: The ship's shield generator is destroryed, so we'll need a new one, Isaac, you and Sarah will go into a near city and try to find one, me and Rafa will stay here and keep an eye for Sion...he does not give up easily.  
Sarah: Yes Master  
Isaac: Alright!  
Rafa: Aww...why can't I come!?  
Shade: Becuase you failed to do one of the Jedi training practices  
Rafa: Damnit...  
Isaac: Ha! Let's go Sarah!  
Sarah: Alright  
*An hour later, Isaac and Sarah make it to a workshop*  
Isaac: Hmm...  
*The owner of the shop, Wave The Swallow walks up to Isaac*  
Wave: Need any help?  
Isaac: Yeah, do you know where the Shield Generators are?  
Wave: Hmm...maybe...let me see  
*As Wave walks to find a Shield Generators, Sarah asks Isaac something*  
Sarah: I thought the only dpecies here on the Galaxy was Pokémon, and she isn't a Pokémon, so what is she?  
Isaac: An Anthropomorphic purple Swallow, in the Outer Rim, there's many different species other than Pokémon.  
Sarah: Hmm...there's only Pokémon in the Republic  
Isaac: Now that I answered your question, answer mine?  
Sarah: Which is?  
Isaac: Why is Shade training me and Rafa to be Jedi if the Jedi Council didn't approve of it?  
Sarah: ...He's said that he's going to train you, even if the Council doesn't approve...he wants to make sure that Sion doesn't get more Force sensitive Pokémon in the Dark Side  
Isaac: Oh...  
Wave: I found the Shield Generator you were looking for!  
*Isaac and Sarah nod as they walk towards Wave's voice*

I only added Wave The Swallow in this chapter for a friend, so NO COMPALINING


	7. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 7

*Isaac and Sarah walk towards Wave, where she shows a Shield Generator*  
Wave: Here you go!  
Isaac: Sweet!  
*Sarah pays for the generator and she and Isaac start walking back to the ship*  
Sarah: Alright...now all we have to do is take this back to my Master and your friend  
Isaac: *Nods* Right  
*Suddenly an cloaked figure appears in front of them*  
Sarah: Huh?  
*The cloaked figure takes off the cloak to reveal a female Charizard*  
Isaac: What the...  
*The Charizard ignites her red lightsaber*  
Sarah and Isaac: A Sith!  
*Both Isaac and Sarah ignite their lightsabers*  
Maligna: Heh...you fools! *Charges at Isaac and swings it at him*  
Isaac: *Blocks Maligna's Lightsaber with his own just in time* Oh crap...  
*Sarah swings her Lightsaber only for Maligna blocks it and swings at Isaac and Sarah*  
Isaac: I don't know if we can take much longer! *Blocks Maligna's swings*  
Sarah: We can't give up! *Blocks more of Maligna's swings*  
Mailgna: Die! *Swings her Lightsaber faster*  
Isaac: We won't last longer!  
*Shade appears and ignites his Lightsaber and swings at Maligna*  
Maligna: *Blocks the attack* Haha! Now here's a real Jedi Knight!  
Shade: Get to the ship and install the generator! Now! *Swinging at Maligna*  
Sarah: I won't leave you!  
Shade: Go now!  
Isaac: *Grabs Sarah* Come on!  
Sarah: No! Master!  
Maligna: Heh *Swings at Shade's Lightsaber and it breaks*  
Shade: Gah! *Force pushes Maligna to a tree and runs towards the ship where Isaac, Sarah, and Rafa are waiting for him*  
Rafa: I see him!  
*Shade jumps into the ship just as a Maligna throws her Lightsaber next to him*  
Shade: Go! Now!  
*Sarah starts to ship and flies away from Maligna*  
Sion: *Appears from Maligna's communicator* Maligna! Their ship has escaped into Hyperspace!  
Mailgna: Do not worry Master...they won't last long...they could barely stand up to me...  
Sion: You will not fail me again! *The communication ends*  
Mailgna: I won't...I refuse...


	8. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 8

Isaac and the others can be seen resting after than near-death experience. "That was a close one, right guys?" Isaac asked. All Sarah and Shade did was nod. Rafa and Isaac frowned, but understood their behavior. Isaac decided to go back and fix Shade's lightsaber. Rafa looked out the window only to see the stars moving too quickly. A few hours later, the gang made it to Coruscant. "We're here!" Rafa said exclaimed. "Great!" Isaac replied as he handed back Shade his fixed lightsaber. "Thank you" Shade told Isaac. "It was nothing! Though fixing it was really hard..." Isaac replied. "Let's head to the Jedi Temple right now. We need to speak to the Council." Sarah said. "That's right. We have a huge problem in our hands." Shade replied back. The ship landed into the port and the group walk out and head to the Council. At the doors, Shade stopped Isaac and Rafa. "Me and Sarah will speak to them. You two will stay here, understood?" he asked. Both of the padawans nodded. Both Shade and Sarah walked in.

A few minutes later, they walked out. "So? What happened?" Isaac asked. "Well for starters, you're going to take the test to prove whether or not you two will become Jedi's." Shade replied. "Yes!" Isaac and Rafa both simultaneously said. "As for the Sith Lord we saw, the Jedi are on high alert." Sarah said. Isaac gulped at when Sarah mentioned the Sith Lord. Shade knew what he was thinking. Isaac is nervous about the Sith Lord since she almost killed him. A Shiny Rayquaza came out the door. "Master Chaos!" Shade exclaimed. "Are these the two?" Chaos asked. "Yes, Master." Shade replied. "Come with me young ones. I will test you two." Chaos said. Isaac and Rafa both looked at Shade, who gave them a nod. "Alright." Rafa said as she and Isaac walked with Chaos.

"Rafa is ready." Chaos said to Shade and Sarah. "That's great news." Shade replied. "Uh, what about Isaac?" Sarah asked. "I will need him for one more test." Chaos replied. "Alright..." Sarah said. "Everything will be fine Sarah" Shade told her. "If you say so Master" Sarah replied. Chaos closed the door and looked at Isaac. "Sit down and meditate for me, will you?" Chaos asked. "S-sure." Isaac said and did what he was told. "Now...do you feel anger? Rage? Hate?" Chaos asked. "All these things lead to the Dark Side...I was once a Sith Lord...I know how the Dark Side works...the Dark Side calls to you...will you let it control you?" Chaos said. "I refuse to fall the Dark Side..." Isaac replied. "That's what you say...but your actions, will say so for themselves." Chaos said. "No...I refuse...it's...it's what Uncle Mewtwo and Aunt Cresselia would have wanted." Isaac said. "Hmm...the Dark Side...it feels weaker around you now..." Chaos said.

"Isaac is ready." Chaos said. "Sweet!" Rafa said. "But I will stay with him, for he has not actually completed his test, but I sense that he will completed the test soon." Chaos said. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Rafa said. Little did anyone know, Maligna was watching them closely. "Heh...those fools...they're lives will soon come to an end."


	9. Isaac The Darkrai: Star Wars Part 9

Isaac and the others are seen eating. "So...what do we do now?" Rafa asked. "You two will begin your training tomorrow." Sarah replied. "The training will not be easy you two." Chaos said. "We know..." Isaac said, remembering the hard times he and Rafa had while Shade was secretly training them. "The training will be hard because it's training mostly used for Jedi Masters." Chaos said suddenly. "What!?" Isaac and the others cried. "I know you trained them without our permission Shade, I know you too well." Chaos said, chuckling. Shade sweatdropped. "Busted." Sarah said. "Your secret is safe with me, just don't do it again, alright?" Chaos said. "Alright..." Shade replied.

The next day after Isaac and Rafa's training. "That...was...exhausting..." Isaac said. "Yeah...so...tired..." Rafa said. "The good news is, you both are very experienced it seems, Rafa, in just one day, you learned a week's worth of Jedi Master training." Chaos said. "Sweet!" Rafa exclaimed. "Now Isaac, you...have learn a MONTH'S worth of Jedi Master training. The Force surrounds you greatly." Chaos said. "Wow! How long does the training last?" Isaac asked. "Around 5 months, so you've learned a fifth of your training." Chaos replied. "Awesome!" Isaac said.

Later, Isaac is sound asleep in his room, but little did he know, Maligna was right next to him, her red-blood lightsaber ready. "Goodbye little twerp!" she yelled as she swung her lightsaber, but right at the last second, Isaac woke up and jump out of the lightsabers way. "Woah!" Isaac cried as he saw how close the lightsaber was as he ignited his own. "Dammit! No matter, I'll still kill you here!" Maligna yelled. "I don't think so!" Isaac said as his lightsaber clashed with Maligna's. "Why won't you just leave me alone!?" Isaac asked as he dodged a few swings from Maligna's lightsaber. "You must die! You're in the way of my Master's work!" Maligna replied as she swung faster until she struck Isaac's lightsaber and Force Pushed Isaac into a wall. "C-crap..." Isaac said as he saw his broken lightsaber. "Any last words?" Maligna said as she was about to swing her lightsaber. "Just leave me alone!" Isaac yelled as he suddenly shot Force Lighting out of his hands. Maligna screamed in pain as she was shocked by the Force Lighting, dropping her lightsaber. "T-that's Sith Force Lighting!" she cried. Isaac suddenly stopped when he heard those words, but the shock was enough to send Maligna flying out the window and into the abyss below the city. Isaac just stood there, looking at his hands, and cried.

The next few days, Isaac wasn't himself, all he did was eat, train, and sleep in his room. he stayed away from everyone, even Rafa. Maligna watched Isaac closely as well. She had survived, being a part flying-type. "How...how does he have that?" she wondered. Soon enough, both Rafa and Isaac completed their training. Isaac had finally went back to normal, but he still thought about the Force Lighting. "We're Jedi Masters!" Rafa said. "Yeah." Isaac said, smiling. "Isaac, you must remember that you still have to complete the test." Chaos said. "Oh yeah...forgot about that..." Isaac said. "Whatever the test is, I'll pass it!" Isaac said. Everyone smiled, glad that Isaac was back.


End file.
